<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Script Offer][FF4M] A Handicap Sexfighting Match Doesn't Go as Planned by fluff_cunningham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159659">[Script Offer][FF4M] A Handicap Sexfighting Match Doesn't Go as Planned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham'>fluff_cunningham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, FF4M, Free Use, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Multi, Outercourse, Sexfighting, Threesome, Wrestling, audio script, gwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fdom to Fsub][Competitive Sex][Wrestling][Groping][Outercourse][Assjob][Fingering][Choking][Grinding][Cunnilingus][One Pussy Slap][Suspended Congress][Bargaining][Free Use][Blowjob][Facefucking][Throatpie][Doggy Style][Creampie][Several "Daddy" Mentions][Long]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Script Offer][FF4M] A Handicap Sexfighting Match Doesn't Go as Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.</p><p>This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.</p><p>This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.</p><p>Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.</p><p>Synopsis: You've gotten used to winning single and tag-team sexfights pretty easily, but today you've been thrown a curveball. Two of your biggest rivals have challenged you to a two-on-one handicap match, thinking that superior numbers are all they need to take you down. The reality might be a bit different....</p><p>Speaker Tone/Personality: Both speakers are experienced sexfighters, who don't normally work together but have been united by a common grudge against the listener. One is more playful and cutesy, while the other is more...snarky and a tad bitchy.</p><p>[setting is the women's locker room, before the match]</p><p>[you could have some optional SFX of a crowd/audience, muffled somewhat because of the current location]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: [to yourself] So I loop this one over the other one, and...[out loud] damn it! Another knot!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Will you hurry up already? The match is about to start.</p><p>FIGHTER 1: I'm trying! These boot laces are the worst...I told my manager to buy new ones last week!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Maybe you should ask her for shoe-tying lessons, since OBVIOUSLY your parents didn't teach you...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Shut up! I've almost got it, and...there! How do they look?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: [sigh] Like wrestling boots. Just don't trip over yourself in the ring.</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Yeah, yeah, sure...what about my hair? It's nice and pretty, right?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Your...your hair!? Bitch, why would you be worried about your hair during a sexfight!?</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Presentation, DUH! I gotta look good for the promos!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: No...you really don't. All you gotta do is help me make that asshole opponent of ours cum.</p><p>FIGHTER 1: I'm gonna do that too! But I'll look REALLY good doing it [giggle]</p><p>FIGHTER 2: [sigh] Shit like this is why I'll always be higher-ranked than you...I did you a favor by agreeing to this handicap match.</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Hey, I could TOTALLY take him down on my own! It would just be...a lot more work!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Oh, really? Is that why he made you call him "Daddy" in your last match?</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Grrrr...for the last time, I just had a really bad cough that day! Besides, you've lost to him more than I have!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Ugh, don't remind me...he's in for it this time, though!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Damn right! I'm gonna milk him dry, and then we'll see who the REAL Daddy is!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: It's ME, because I'M gonna tease and torture him until he's a whimpering, desperate mess on the mat.</p><p>Before long, he'll be begging me to let him cum. And that stupid cocky smile of his will fade away, never to return [giggle]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: We're gonna have so much fun---hey, was that the announcer?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Yeah, we better get to the ring. DON'T fuck this up for us!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: [scoff] Speak for yourself...let's get moving!</p><p>[time-skip, the two women have joined the listener in the ring]</p><p>[if you chose to have muffled SFX of a crowd/audience, it should be playing normally at this point]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Heya, buddy boy! Ready to do this thing?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: You better be, because we've waited long enough! [short pause] Wait...everyone knows the rules, right?</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Uh...I only skimmed them...I was more focused on preparing for the match!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Pretty hard to do that if you don't know the rules, genius!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Fair enough...educate me, oh wise one!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Gladly. This is a special handicap match, which you already knew. But the rounds aren't timed; they only end when someone orgasms. Which WON'T be either of us...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: And...aren't the rounds best two-out-of-three?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Yeah, they are. If this match goes the way it's supposed to, he won't even get a third round!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: That'll save us some time...so who's going first?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: You go ahead; tag me in if you need help.</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Okey-doke! [short pause] Agreeing to fight both of us...that takes some balls, dude.</p><p>[whispering in the listener's ear] And I'm about to make those balls ache like crazy [giggle]</p><p>SFX [the ding of a bell]</p><p>Let's see what you're made of! [grunt] I don't care how much stronger you are, you're still gonna lose!</p><p>[surprised gasp] Okay...was not expecting you to slip behind me...[grunt]...how...how'd you pin my arms so quickly?</p><p>Clearly you've been practicing...h-hey! Get your hand off my crotch!</p><p>[to yourself] Why did I have to wear such thin tights? It makes groping so easy for him to do!</p><p>[Fighter 1 improvs groping]</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Are you just gonna stand there and take it? Break free!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: I...[moan]...I can't move! This asshole's grip is too tight!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Well, you gotta do something! [sigh] Great, now he's dragging you to the corner...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: No shit, Sherlock! [grunt] Let...GO OF ME! [grunt] Whew, I knew I could get free eventually!</p><p>Since you were kind enough to back yourself into the corner, I'll reward you with a little lapdance...</p><p>[giggle] This tight ass will make you pop in no time!</p><p>[Fighter 1 improvs outercourse]</p><p>Feels good, doesn't it?</p><p>Just relax and let my booty take care of you...</p><p>HEY! Sneaky bastard...switching places with you was NOT part of the plan!</p><p>[SFX of a zipper being pulled]</p><p>[sigh] Whose bright idea was it to put a zipper on the FRONT of my outfit!? Worst design ever...</p><p>[grunt] Get your...fingers...away from...[soft moan] Too late...they're definitely inside me now...</p><p>[Fighter 1 improvs fingering]</p><p>Fuck, your fingers are so smooth...gotta...[moan]...gotta fight it!</p><p>Damn, it's no use...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>FIGHTER 2: What the hell are you doing!?</p><p>FIGHTER 1: It's...[moan]...just a minor setback!</p><p>I've still got this under control, don't...[moan]...oh fuck, he's rubbing my clit...</p><p>Maybe I don't got this...maybe I...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>FIGHTER 2: I swear to God, if you lose this round for us...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: It's...[moan]...not looking good...</p><p>[starting to gag and choke] N-no! Please don't choke me! I'll cum for sure!</p><p>[gagging] Fuck, it feels so good...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Tag me in already! Before it's too late!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: I can't...[moan]...he's gonna make me...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: God damn it...</p><p>[Fighter 1 improvs to orgasm]</p><p>SFX [the ding of a bell]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: [panting] Oh my God...I feel...drained...I think I need to lie down...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: [scoffs] You are a disgrace. I should've known better than to team up with you!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Look on the bright side! We can still win the other two rounds!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Oh, I'll win them alright...WITHOUT your "help".</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Come on, I didn't screw up THAT badly! We're still in this together!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Ugh, barely...</p><p>[time-skip, round 2 is about to start]</p><p>FIGHTER 2: That last round was a fluke, dude. My partner may be incompetent...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: HEY, I heard that!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: ...But I'M the real deal. You'll be nothing but a pathetic little fucktoy when I'm through with you.</p><p>SFX [the ding of a bell]</p><p>FIGHTER 2: It's now or nothing; come at me! [grunt] So predictable...always relying on your strength...</p><p>...But you gotta use your brain, too! [grunt, followed by a giggle] Awww...how'd you end up on the mat so quickly?</p><p>Nothing like using a guy's own strength against him...oh no, you don't! [grunt] You're staying right here!</p><p>Hmmm...arms are pinned, and I'm on top...this is perfect! [giggle] I'm way too good at this.</p><p>Your dick's feeling a little soft, punk. Nothing that a little grinding can't solve...</p><p>[Fighter 2 improvs grinding]</p><p>I've wanted nothing more than to rub my pussy up...and down your shaft [giggle]</p><p>Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you cum inside me.</p><p>Yeah that's right, keep getting hard...just think about how GREAT it'll feel to blow your load!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Woooo! Look at you go!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Ehh, what can I say? I'm a queen without a crown. [grunt] What the fuck!?</p><p>[grunt] You should NOT have been able to reverse that!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Looks like I spoke too soon...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: You jinxed me, bitch! Now HE'S the one on top!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Whatever, not my fault. Just...wiggle out or something!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: He's too strong, and I can't get any leverage from here! If I could just...[SFX of a zipper being pulled]...aww shit...</p><p>You were right about these zippers being in the worst places...who the fuck made these outfits!?</p><p>FIGHTER 1: [sigh] It was probably a man...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: My pussy's exposed now! This is---oh no asshole, don't you dare! Keep your tongue away from...[soft moan]...there...</p><p>[Fighter 2 improvs cunnilingus]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Man, he is REALLY going to town on ya!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: I...[moan]...hate you...I hate you both!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Better hope he doesn't start sucking on your clit or something...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: [louder moan] Fuuuuck!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: ...Too late.</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>I'm so wet...[moan]...how did this happen!?</p><p>No, don't push your tongue deeper! [moan] Shit...I'm not gonna last...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Your cheeks are as red as tomatoes now! You're not getting close, are you?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: [moan] Shut up, I...wait, he's stopping...hey, what are you stopping for?</p><p>You trying to humiliate me or---[SFX of a slap] Owwww, what the fuck! I could understand slapping my face, but my pussy!? Really!? Fucking asshole...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Oof...I'm glad he went easy on ME!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: [grunt] Why are you pulling me up? Where are we going? [short pause] Of course, the corner...stupid question.</p><p>So what now---okay, there's your dick...haven't seen it since our last match.</p><p>That night was intense! You beat me in the last round by lifting me up by my legs and...OH. I get it now.</p><p>[soft moan] Stop teasing my entrance, you prick! If you're gonna put it in, just put it in already!</p><p>[Fighter 2 improvs intercourse]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: You know, I WOULD tell you to tag me in, buuuut...you're all the way over there...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: I'm getting...[moan]...pounded against the turnbuckle, and you're too lazy to move!?</p><p>FIGHTER 1: "Lazy" is kind of a strong word...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Don't...[moan]...EVER ask me to be your partner again! You fucking suck!</p><p>[moan] This dick, on the other hand...amazing...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>You're...thrusting so hard...[moan]...all that shit-talking really got to you, didn't it?</p><p>Look...[moan]...you don't have to do this. Let me go instead; I'll tag my partner in and you can make HER cum again!</p><p>Come on, man...I don't wanna lose like this! It's fuckin' embarrassing!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Fine...[moan]...you better let me cum this time!</p><p>You're totally going to...right!?</p><p>[louder moan] That must be a "yes"...fuck...</p><p>Almost there...almost...</p><p>[Fighter 2 improvs to orgasm]</p><p>SFX [the ding of a bell]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Wow...what a match THIS turned out to be, huh?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: [panting] Not...another...word...</p><p>[sigh] As much as I hate to admit it, you're better than us dude. Bravo.</p><p>So...are we done here? Is it time to shake hands and all that shit?</p><p>FIGHTER 1: I'm not sure...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Is that the announcer? What he's going on about now? [short pause] Free use!? Was that a last-minute change? I don't remember anything about free use!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Oh, I remember that part! It was at the bottom of the rule list, in tiny letters...something about the loser becoming free use for the winner, until they're satisfied.</p><p>FIGHTER 2: But that means BOTH of us, you idiot!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: So? We already lost, might as well get some extra fun out of it!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: [sigh] You've got a point there...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: You heard the announcer, buddy boy! You won, so you get to have your way with us!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: I need to read the rules more closely next time...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Oh, please! We all know you just can't wait for this guy to rail you again!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: I will fucking kill you...</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Ignore her. Pick me first! I wanna get used first!</p><p>[short pause] Yessss! Where do you want me? [short pause] On my knees? Sweet!</p><p>Lemme see that cock of yours...[giggle] It looks happy to see me, but I think it's a little dry...</p><p>[Fighter 1 improvs blowjob]</p><p>Man, I wish I could've shown you my blowjob skills during the match!</p><p>You would've lost super-quick, trust me!</p><p>Oh well, better late than never...[sucking and licking]...[giggle] this thing tastes GREAT!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Want me to fondle your balls, too? [short pause] Okay!</p><p>My job right now is to please you, and I'm gonna do it right!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Yeah, you can push my head down...make me choke on it!</p><p>[starting to gag and choke] Come on stud, fuck my face!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>I can feel you throbbing...you're gonna cum in my mouth, aren't you?</p><p>[short pause] No, I don't want it on my face! I want it down my fucking throat!</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>[gulping and swallowing] Damn, that was a huge load...thanks for that!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: You looked like you were about to cum again.</p><p>FIGHTER 1: [giggle] I REALLY like getting facefucked!</p><p>Hey man, where are you going!? We were just getting started!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Oh, is it my turn? Alright...[grunt] Take it easy! The match is over, remember?</p><p>[short pause] You WANT me trapped in the ropes? [sigh] Lemme guess, you're gonna fuck me from behind this time...</p><p>[soft moan]...Yep, called it...</p><p>[Fighter 2 improvs doggy style]</p><p>I hate losing, but I LOVE getting fucked by you!</p><p>Besides...[moan]...who would pass up a chance to bounce on a cock like this!?</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Can you smack my ass? I really need it!</p><p>[short pause] You can't be serious...do I have to?</p><p>[sigh] Fine. Please Daddy? Please smack my ass!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: [trying to hold back a laugh] Did you just call him Daddy!?</p><p>FIGHTER 2: No, I...fuck it. Yeah, I did! You can give me shit for it later!</p><p>SFX [ass smack, followed by a moan] Yesss...give me another one, Daddy!</p><p>SFX [ass smack, followed by a moan] More! More!</p><p>SFX [ass smack, followed by a moan] Fuuuuck...thank you Daddy...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>You gonna fill me up, Daddy? I can tell you're about to cum!</p><p>Shoot your load inside me! You know you want to!</p><p>[moan] Yeah! Yeah! Keep going! Creampie me like the loser that I am!</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>[panting] I'm yours, Daddy. YOURS...</p><p>SFX [ass smack, followed by a moan]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: See? Losing ain't so bad!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Yeah, you're right...this doesn't mean I'm gonna start throwing matches, though!</p><p>FIGHTER 1: Shit, I might start doing it every once in a while...</p><p>FIGHTER 2: You hardly had any wins to begin with...hey, you okay there bud? You're looking pretty, uh...spent [giggle]</p><p>FIGHTER 1: I think he's had enough of us. Can't say I blame him...anyway, back to the locker room!</p><p>FIGHTER 2: Good idea, I'm all sweaty...and filled with jizz...thanks for the fight, asshole. [kiss] Let's do it again sometime!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>